dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaan (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Vaan Hehe, can you keep up? I won't laugh if you run. Neutral Just let me at 'em. A high-speed send-off! I'm not gonna hold back! Opponent level >10 higher than Vaan Come on, show me what you're made of! I don't care who I'm facing. Vaan has low health Oh no, gotta make this quick. It'd look bad if I ran. Opponent has low health Looking for a win! I won't lose to you! Other I gotta build momentum! — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle I'll finish them all myself! — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle I always get the prize. — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle We're gonna win this together. — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific You oughta lighten up. — Warrior of Light I'll take you on, old man! — Garland Time to put our dreams on the line! — Firion Just who do you think you are anyway? — The Emperor Go on and act tough while you still can. — Onion Knight You wanna borrow a shirt or something? — Cloud of Darkness Can't fly if you have doubts. — Cecil How high can you jump anyway? — Kain Let me see if I can trust you. — Golbez The sky's the limit! — Bartz Won't you be sad if everything's turned to nothing? — Exdeath Sorry, but have we met before? — Gilgamesh Cheer up! You're facing me! — Terra Wow! The circus is in town? — Kefka Enough thinking, let's go! — Cloud You'll find what you're looking for. — Tifa Say, what's your dream? — Sephiroth I'll make this a good fight, promise. — Squall Don't you get lost on me. — Laguna So, how old ARE you? — Ultimecia Can't go losing to a thief! — Zidane Hey pal, I'll take you down a notch! — Kuja Let's see what's better, the seas or the skies! — Tidus No fair having Espers help out! — Yuna Enough talking... — Jecht How...old are you? — Shantotto Hey Prishe, how old are you? — Prishe Hey, I'm the leading man! — Vaan You...I will defeat you! — Gabranth You're not mad, are you? — Lightning I'll teach you what true freedom is! — Chaos Cool! I'll take this guy out! — Feral Chaos I'm ready to find my purpose. — Cosmos You don't have to worry about me. — Cosmos Warriors You don't know anything! — Chaos Warriors Battle How's this?! — when using Greatsword Gotcha! — when using Greatsword (Switch) Skewer! — when using Spear Keep trying! — when using Spear''' (Switch)' There it is! — when using '''Katana' I'll chop ya! — when using Katana' (Switch)' Finish! — when using Crossbow You're finished! — when using Crossbow' (Switch)' Split in two! — when using Axe & Shield Fall! — when using Axe & Shield' (Switch)' How's that? — when using Sword & Shield or when using an HP attack during Chase Take that! — when using Sword & Shield' (Switch)' Got you! — when using Rifle Eat this! — when using Rifle (Switch) Sayonara! — when using Staff Burn up! — when using Inferno Rain down! — when using Torrent Let's roll! — when using Cataclysm Asunder! — when using Windburst Gotcha in my sights! — when activating EX Mode No holding back! — when EX Burst begins I'm Basch! — with alternate EX Burst execution Here! Rupture! Burst! How's this?! Stings, huh? — when EX Burst is performed No chance! — when activating EX Revenge Did someone call? — when called as an Assist Is this the end? — final blow Victory I won, no complaining now. — Neutral Just as expected! — Neutral One more win for me. — Finish with low HP That was harder than I thought. — Finish with low HP Now you know what I'm made of! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) You see what I can do? — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Huh? That's all? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) You shoulda run when you had the chance. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat Nope, I'm not convinced. Aw, you're kidding. I can't afford to lose. This shoulda been a piece of cake... — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Aw, I was just unlucky. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I knew I didn't stand a chance! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) That's it, I gotta become stronger. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes